peelfandomcom-20200213-history
03 October 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-03 ; Comments *Start of show: "Good evening, young people." *On the Pet Shop Boys' first session for the progamme, recorded that day and to be broadcast the following Thursday (10 October 2002): "It came about really as a result of me reading an article in a newspaper somewhere I think, which confirmed that by and large I think their attitude to most things is pretty sound. And it occurred to me as I was reading it that they might just be up for doing a session for the programme, and this turned out to be the case." Sessions *múm, one and only session. Recorded 2002-09-21. Available on The Peel Session (FatCat). Tracklisting *Martini Henry Rifles: 'God Make Me Destroy Those Infidels (7"-Luger 6000)' (Blast First/Mute Records) :(JP: 'On last night's programme, I was talking about the fact that some radio programmes are not very flexible, and they have meetings to discuss whether they're going to play records, and then what they're going to play next week, and in line with this, I thought we'd create a programme from scratch when I got home, so I got home about 8.30 and put this programme together. One or two of the tracks were waiting in the post for me when I got home. All of this entirely unrelated to the fact that I left the box with all of tonight's pre-programmed records in London, so....') *Plaid: 'Boat (12"-P-brane EP)' (Warp) *Diplomat Of Solid Sound: 'Porkchop (7")' (Estrus Records) *múm: 'Scratched Bicycle/ Smell Memory' (Peel Session) *Cha Cha Cohen: 'August (CD-All Artists Are Criminals)' (Chemikal Underground) *Culture & Anthony B: 'Two Seven's Clash (7")' (Vp Records) *Neko Case: 'Blacklisted (CD-Blacklisted)' (Metador) *Run For Cover Lovers: 'Castro (CD-The Difficult Nature Of Interpersonal Relationships)' (Rockin Pussy Records) *Moving Fusion: 'Star Sign (12")' (Ram Records) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'Tyrolean Knockabout (CD-Cammel Laird Social Club)' (Probe Plus) *múm: 'Awake On A Train' (Peel Session) *Saloon: 'Girls Are The New Boys (7")' (Track & Field) *Baptist Generals: 'Feds On The Highway (CD-No Silver/No Gold)' (Munich Records) *DJ/rupture: 'In Front Of You (split 7" with Kid 606)' (Tigerbeat6) *Ziggy Elman & His Orchestra: 'Deep Night' (His Masters Voice) (Pig's Big 78 2002) *ballboy: 'I Wonder If You Are Drunk Enough To Sleep With Me Tonight (CD-A Guide For The Daylight Hours)' (Sl Records) *Mc Det: 'Hit Em High (12")' (Times Two Records) *múm: 'Now There's That Fear Again ' (Peel Session) *Fabulous Originals: 'It Ain't Fair But It's Fun (7")' (Funk Records) *Vision & The Riddle: 'Scam (7")' (White Label) *Fluke: 'Pulse (12")' (One Little Indian ) *Jahmali: 'Face The Challenge (7")' (The Psalms) *Styrofoam: 'To Simply Lie Here And Breathe (7")' (Morr Music) *Tender Trap: 'Face Of 73 (CD-Film Molecules)' (Fortuna Pop!) *múm: 'The Ballet Of The Broken String' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'I hope the programme hasn't seemed too chaotic to you, if you've been listening since we started at 10 o'clock, but we have essentially, due to circumstances, I was going to say beyond our control, but it's entirely my fault really, so not beyond our control whatsoever. We have been pretty much making it up as we went along and I hope that hasn't shown too much or spoilt your enjoyment of it.') *Sofa Surfers: 'Home Truths (CD-Encounters)' (Leaf) File ;Name *a) John Peel 2002-10-03 *b) John_Peel_20021003.mp3 *c) John Peel (Múm Session) 21.09.02 ;Length *a) 01:56:59 *b) *c) 00:05:26, 00:09:38, 00:04:09, 00:03:53 ;Other *a) RA rip at 80 kbps *b) Many thanks to B! *c) Session tracks with links - 320 kbps (zip file) ;Available *a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 12 of 17 (2002) *b) John Peel 2002-06 *c) Life Has Surface Noise Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online